


I've Known Pain

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Character Death Mentioned, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Older Damian Wayne, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, death is mentioned, idk what else to put, no beta we die like jason todd, remembering, talk of death, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Damian was finally happy. He didn't have to worry about his mother anymore. Didn't have to worry about the League.Nothing was going to ruin his big day.He was marrying the love of his life, Xan.Too bad nothing is going like planned.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Xander Grayson
Series: Batfamily Loves [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Kudos: 5





	I've Known Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here is the aforementioned Xan/Dami angst!! Man, this took a while. I had a diff idea but it didn’t pan out. So here’s the next idea that was inspired by this podcast-audiobook I listened to recently. Two Prince’s is amazing. Highly recommend it. What inspired this was the conflict in season 2 of it. Find it on Spotify!! Anyways, here it is!!

Xan smiled softly as he looked at Damian. Tense lines lined Damian’s face as he looked around the bustling manor as the family set up for the wedding tomorrow. Xan went over to him and grabbed Damian’s hands, holding them gently. “Ya Habib Alby **(love of my heart)** , you need to stop worrying. Everything will go as planned, even if it doesn’t, who cares. I love you so much, I will be happy to just even go to the courthouse this second and elope. It doesn’t have to be perfect. I just need you. Who cares about the rest? Come on, let’s go to your painting room and relax,” he asked softly and Damian slowly nodded.

“You’re right, Ya Rouhi **(you are my soul)** . I just want the day to be perfect for us, for  _ you _ . After everything that’s happened with  _ her _ and the League......I don’t want anything to ruin this,” Damian said, squeezing Xan’s hands as he started leading them to the stairs. Xan raised one of Damian’s hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the palm of it before lowering it and sending Damian a soft look.

“That’s so very sweet. But I don’t care. We can face anything we come across. The League nor anyone else will ruin this for us. Not to mention, everyone here will fight tooth and nail if anyone tries anything,” Xan replied and Damian nodded.

“Yes, but is it too much to ask that,  _ that _ doesn’t happen?” Damian asked and Xander nodded in response.

“That is fair-” a grunt left Xan as he turned away from the blown door. Wood flew at and past the couple standing near the back of the entryway. The two turned away to protect their faces but then turned to look forward once more. Whoever that was helping set everything up for the small wedding stopped to stare shocked and scared. The manor was hardly ever attacked, if ever. It was one of the few spaces that were safe.

_ So who was it that was attacking? _

None of the Rogue’s that was certain.

A man walked into the room with a scowl painting his lips. His cold, calculating brown eyes swept over the room before landing on Xan and Damian. When he saw them, a smirk painted his lips. The man seemed to have come from the old times since he was wearing dark trousers with boots laced at the top to keep them from falling. Tucked into the trousers was a cotton shirt. Over it all was a cloak with its hood up, only barely showing the man’s eyes to them.

“So you must be Damian Al Guhl. And you, Xander Grayson,” the man spoke looking between the two. The two frowned at the man in question with Damian taking a small step forward.

“I haven’t gone by Al Ghul in a long time. Who are you?” he demanded and the man chuckled, his smirk never leaving.

“You don’t need to know my name, Al Ghul. For I am but a humble teacher of lessons. It’s time you know what your mother feels,” the man said and with a wave of his hand a staff appeared. Before anyone can move, he twirled it in an intricate design and mumbled something under his breath.

A light shot across the room.

Xan started pushing Damian away when he was knocked away by the light.

As soon as the light went away, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and laughter.

Damian looked around wildly before trying to find Xan. “Xander!” he shouted out desperately as he fell to his knees and slid toward Xan. Being gentle, something the workers rarely ever saw, Damian picked Xan’s head up and rested it on his knee and pushed back his hair. “Xander, come on. Please wake up. Please,” he whispered. Everyone watched with bated breath.

A groan and cough seemed to boom throughout the room. “That’s it,” Damian whispered again with the barest of smiles as relief coursed through him as Xan’s eyes flickered open. “There they are, my favorite silver eyes,” he whispered, tears gathered in Damian’s eyes as the relief from knowing Xan was alive and well coursed thru him.

“Someone as lovely as you shouldn’t cry,” Xander whispered out hoarsely. But then his eyes flicked about everywhere as if he was looking for something. Dread started filling Damian at that as he watched, no recognition seemed to fill Xander’s eyes. “Where am I? And who are you?” he asked softly tilting his head.

“W-what? You don’t recognize me?” Damian asked and Xander shook his head slowly.

“No....am I supposed to?” he asked softly and Damian nodded.

“It’s me....Damian....your fiance,” he whispered.

“No....no way. I could never land someone as lovely as you. You’re way outta my league…….what’s my name?” He asked and no one could breathe at that.

“Your name? No, gods no,” Damian whispered, he could barely keep the tears at bay. “Your name is Xander Grayson, we met when I was almost 10 and you were 11. We didn’t see each other when I left for almost 7 years then we saw each other again and dated for 2 years before I finally proposed to you, in front of both of our families,” he said, a tear escaping that Xander reached a hand out to and wiped it away.

“I’m sorry....I just don’t recognize or remember anything,” Xander said looking at Damian regretfully as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting properly and looked around at the saddened faces of everyone. What they didn’t hear was Damian’s family entering the entryway with Xander’s sisters. Tears streamed down Lana and Alya’s faces. With a silent sob, Lana fell to the ground and Alya went down with her and pulled her close. Jason went down to his knees carefully and pulled the sisters into his arms holding them close and humming under his breath.

Damian and Xander both turned to watch that when they heard someone collapse. Tim, Dick, and Bruce all looked upset as well, but also determined to fix this. “Damian, did the person who did this give their name?” Bruce asked and Damian shook his head. “Dick, take the two of them down, Tim go look at the footage. Everyone else, I’m sorry but I’m going to ask that you head home. We’ll contact you when we need you again. Don’t worry, I’ll still pay you,” Bruce called out and the staff nodded and headed out after setting whatever they were holding somewhere safe. Tim was already halfway to the cave while Dick was already helping Xander up, keeping him from falling over.

Soon, everyone was in the cave with Lana pacing muttering under her breath. Xander was sitting on a cot looking between everyone in confusion. “Dr. Fate and Zatanna will be here soon to see if they can undo what that man did,” Bruce said and everyone nodded at that.

“What is this place? Are you guys heroes?” Xander asked and Lana sighed as she sat down next to Xander and took his hand into hers.

“You are too, Xander. You’re a hero. You go by Mongoose. We’re partners. But you became partners with your fiance. But for the love of everything, don’t tell anyone. No one can know but the people in this room and the two people coming,” Lana said, looking at him seriously with the people around nodding agreement.

“That’s soo cool! We’re heroes!?” Xander gushed excitedly but seeing their looks he slowly nodded. “Ok, I won’t say anything. But that’s so cool!” he whispered and both his sisters and Damian had small smiles at seeing Xander looking excited.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When the father-daughter duo arrived, the small little thing of happiness that had appeared had disappeared. The two were quick to see what happened and got to work trying to see if they could undo it. They were subdued as they continued trying to see if something could work. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but it seemed that with everything that Xander said, they were getting more subdued.

After a bit, the two walked away from Xander who continued to look around in awe with frowns. They stopped in front of Bruce and shook their heads. “I’m sorry Bruce. Our magic can’t help this. You need to find someone who uses old magic, the same as the man that did this,” Zatanna said and Dr. Fate nodded.

“Indeed. I apologize, for this magic cannot be changed even with Dr. Fate’s great power,” he said and that had everyone sighing. Damian fell heavily into a seat and looked between the two magic users.

“So this means, Xander....Ya Rouhi....won’t ever get his memories back?” Damian asked softly and the two shared a look.

“Through time alone, no. Only old magic like the one that’s taken his memory can fix it. But we don’t know anyone that knows old magic,” Zatanna said and right then Lana snapped her finger and pointed at Alya. Everyone looked over at her as Alya even pointed to herself.

“Why are you pointing at me, Lana?” she asked, watching a bit confused as Lana continued to point rather excitedly at her.

“Remember!?” she asked and soon a look of recognition and excitement painted Alya’s face as she started nodding.

“Xavier!” the two shouted in sync.

“Xavier?” Bruce asked and the two nodded.

“Yes! Xavier, my boyfriend  _ knows _ magic! He can only do potions but he learned from his mother and said how it’s  _ old _ magic! They gotta know something! Come on!” Alya rushed over to Xander and pulled him up while Lana grabbed Damian’s and pulled him out of the cave and up to the car with Alya. “Right now, Xavier is visiting his mother’s,” Alya said as she backed out of the space and drove out of the manor’s lot. With how fast she was driving, she was bound to have broken some speeding laws but they didn’t care.

They soon reached the apartment complex and Alya nodded as she saw Xavier’s car still there. They rushed out of the car and up the stairs with Xander looking around confused, trying to stop occasionally to look around but kept being dragged up by either Alya or Damian. After a bit, they were finally outside the Reeves’ resident. Alya stepped forward and knocked, a special knock that had the occupants inside know that it was urgent. Alya was glad that Xavier said they should make a knock like that.

Seconds after knocking, Xavier opened the door and ushered them inside. “What is it?” Xavier asked, watching as Damian and Lana sit Xander down at the table in front of his mother, Mida, and Melody.

“It’s Xander. There was an attack at the manor and he was hit with old magic and can’t remember  _ anything _ ,” Alya said, and that had the Reeves family looking concerned.

“Nothing, you say?” Mida asked and the three nodded.

“Nothing. Tell her your name,” Alya said looking at Xander who tilted his head.

“What did you call me? Xan....Xander?” he asked and the Reeves shook their heads at that confirmation. “I got it! Zach!” That had both Damian and Lana giving pained looks.

“Ya Rouhi, no. Your name is Xander,” Damian whispered and Xander tilted his head.

“Why are you calling me y-a....roghi?” he asked, stumbling over the Arabic words.

“Because....you are my fiance still even thou you don’t remember. It’s a....cute nickname you give to someone you love,” Damian said and Xander nodded before looking at Mida when the woman took his hand into hers and looked intently into his eyes. She hummed under her breath before getting up suddenly and looking thru the many planters they had along with the spice cabinets.

“This won’t do. No, no, no, no,” she said under her breath before turning back to the group. “I can indeed sense old magic coursing throu Xander. Old remains of the original spell. I can fix it, undo the spell. But it requires taking out the original caster. The spell cast on him is a complex one. If you undo it, it will counter our spell and replace the spell....and that carries many risks. The potion I’ll make you will take out the original caster’s magic, undoing all spells they’ve done. It will restore Xander’s memories. But, I need you to go get the ingredients for me,” Mida said.

“Do you not have them all?” Damian asked and Mida shook her head.

“I do not. Some ingredients are hard to find so when I use them up, it can be difficult to replenish my supplies. First, you need the very water Atlantis’s people use to defend themselves. Aqualad’s water bearers won’t do. Next, meteorite, any will do. But do try not to steal any,” she gave them a soft smile, laughter hidden in her face. “And the final ingredient I need might be the most difficult. Poison from Poison Ivy herself. I’ve never had her poison on hand and have never asked since most potions don’t require it. This is one of the  _ very _ few potions that require it,” she explained, giving them a regretful look.

“I don’t understand, Poison Ivy is recent. Why are their any potions that require her poisons?” Damian asked and Mida shook her head.

“Her poison has been around for ages, but now, only she herself has it. We can’t say what happened to the rest, but now, it only resides in her,” Mida explained and Damian nodded understanding.

“Ok, I’ll get you everything you need. Alya, Lana, tell my father what’s going on and make sure nothing happens to either them or any of the Reeves while I gather everything,” Damian said and the two nodded. “I’ll take Xander with me, maybe he’ll remember something that could come in handy to gathering the items,” Damian said and the two nodded.

“Will do. Stay safe Damian, and make sure to come back in one piece,” Alya said as they headed out and Damian nodded.

“Understood,” he said before leading Xander out of the apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Getting Poison Ivy’s poison was the easiest thing to get. Damian had barely started to explain what it was that they needed that Poison Ivy agreed. It hurt her to see Xander without any memories. He didn’t even recognize the hyena’s that he helped train for Harley. He was still excited to see them but he couldn’t remember anything of them. It was sad to see the two look so sad when they realized that Xander didn’t remember.

So now, in Damian’s pocket was a flower that contained Ivy’s poison. They were then heading into the deserts in Arizona, New Mexico, and Nevada, hoping to find a meteor since it was on the news that a meteor shower was going to occur in a few days.

They got there in time to see the shower happen.

Damian could only sigh as he left Xander behind to look thru the many miles of desert to find a piece of meteorite. He glanced back and watched as Xander talked to a girl animatedly. It hurt him a bit to see Xander that open with a stranger. He had been so quiet around him as if he didn’t trust Damian. It’s like Xander didn’t think Damian said the truth.

Damian turned back to what he was doing and continued to search. Meanwhile, with Xander, he smiled charmingly at the boy in front of him. “You have a piece of meteorite? That’s so cool. You see, my buddy over their is trying to find one himself. It’s really important for him to do so. Is there anything I can do to get some tips?” he asked as he jerked a thumb back at Damian.

“He’s really desperate?” the man asked blushing at the smile Xander was giving him.

“He is. I don’t understand it, but it’s true,” Xander said nodding as he continued to smile charmingly.

“Well, I have it on me right now. I could be willing to give it to you in exchange for something,” he said flirtily. Xander raised a brow at that and tilted his head.

“Oh?”

“Ya,” he pulled out the meteorite in question and rolled it between his fingers and flipped it about carefully. “A small kiss for this rock,” he said and Xander smiled.

“That seems like only one of us is getting the better deal,” Xander replied leaning in.

“Well, a kiss from a handsome man doesn’t seem like a bad deal. So really, I think I’m getting a great deal,” he said as Xander finished leaning in and pressed a kiss to the man’s lips.

Damian looked over right then and his mouth dropped open as he looked at them shocked. Dread filled him as his heart seemed to stop. He scowled at the ground and fought tears. He knew he couldn’t force Xander to not kiss anyone since he did lose his memories.

But.

He thought that at least Xander would at least not do it in front of him since they did tell him. He gnashed his teeth together with a cold scowl causing people around him to move away.

Xander smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. “What a lovely kiss,” Xander said and the man gave Xander a dopey smile.

“Yeah....here you go,” he said and Xander smiled as he took the meteorite from the man.

“Thank you,” he whispered pulling back all the way as his hand stayed on the man’s hand before pulling back all the way. He smirked as he walked over to Damian. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh ya? That you found a new fiance?” Damian asked heatedly and Xander looked at him unimpressed.

“No. You can’t expect me to act all lovey-dovey with a stranger. And for your information, I got us a meteorite. You know, what we were trying to get,” Xander said holding out the meteorite out to Damian.

“What?! How?” Damian asked taking the meteorite from Xander and looking over it intently.

“Well let’s see. That supposed fiance that you’re glaring at, had a meteorite and I was asking about it. All he asked for was a kiss then we would get his meteorite piece. No need to thank me. But what you do need to do it not be an ass. I don’t get how we even work together,” Xander muttered under his breath as he walked toward the car they had taken.

Damian looked at the ground at that and sighed softly. “I’m sorry,” he called out, and that had Xander stopping. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I know. I’m just stressed trying to get everything needed to help you get your memory back,” Damian said walking over to Xander and gripping his shoulders after slipping the meteorite into his pocket. “I truly am sorry. I hope that once this is over, you’ll understand,” Damian finished, pulling his hands back and heading toward the car. Xander watched Damian walk to the car for a bit before following after him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Wait-what!?” Xander looked around confused as they exited the zeta tube. They were in Hawaii when they were just in Arizona. “You can just go between places just like that?” he asked looking between the phone booth and Damian. Damian stopped walking at the question and turned to look over at Xander.

“Yes, we can. But mostly to meet up to do reports about our cities and if any of the big-time villains seem to be doing something,” Damian said and Xander nodded. After the explanation, the two started walking toward a lighthouse.

“Why are we at a lighthouse?” Xander asked as they reached the door. “That witch woman we followed those two girls too said we needed the very water an Atlantian used in defense magic. Last I heard they were underwater, not in a lighthouse on Hawaii,” Xander said crossing his arms with a glare at Damian. Damian sighed after knocking and looked over at Damian.

“Those two girls we followed are your sisters, Xan-der,” he stumbled a bit since calling him Xan felt weird when he was acting so differently. It was like he was a completely different person. But he was...wasn’t he? He doesn’t remember all the hardships he went thru that made him the person he was. “And I know. You don’t remember it, but living here in this lighthouse is Aquaman’s parents. One of who is an Atlantian who does the water magic. It’s easier to go to her instead of to Atlantis itself since we don’t have on hand equipment for you to use,” Damian said and Xander nodded slowly. He didn’t uncross his arms tho.

“Damian! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here with your fiance?” a woman asked opening the door before waving them inside.

“This isn’t ideal. I’m sure you heard what happened?” Damian asked and the woman nodded as the two entered and were sat down on the couch across from a man sitting at a table. “Good, we don’t need to explain. To be brief, we need water that an Atlantian has used in magic,” Damian said and the woman nodded.

“Of course, I can do that,” she said smiling softly as she moved into the kitchen to grab a jar before heading out to the ocean. The man looked between the two with a look that neither could identify.

“How have things been between you two since this happened?” he asked and Xander scoffed.

“Could be better-”

“Bad. He can’t seem to get it that I’m not this Xan person anymore. I’m not going to act like someone that I’m not. From what it seems like, I don’t think I  _ want _ to remember. Not if this is how he acts,” Xander said cutting Damian off glaring at him. Damian sighed as he looked over at Xander.

“I’m trying, Xander. I really am. But it’s hard since I have to keep reminding myself that you don’t remember  _ anything _ . And not to mention, I  _ want _ to get everything quickly so that you don’t have to constantly think ‘is that the truth?’. So sorry for trying to fix everything so that you don’t get tricked by anyone,” Damian said a bit heatedly but neither one of Aquaman’s parents could blame him. It’s been a stressed filled five days for Damian.

“Oh ya? Then how can I trust what you say?!” Xander yelled as Damian gnashed his teeth together, not wanting to yell to Xander.

“Because I love you! Why would I lie!?” he demanded back. The woman walked over and kneeled between them and placed a hand on both of their knees.

“Listen, I know this is stressful, but getting angry with each other won’t accomplish anything. Once you get back and mix up the potion with these ingredients, everything will make sense. Now go, the next time I hear from you, I want to hear about how you took down the man that did this. Ok?” she asked and Damian nodded.

“We will,” Damian said taking the jar from her hand and standing up. Xander stood up as well and the two made their way back to the Zeta tubes to teleport back to Gotham. Xander trailed back, his pace slow as he followed after Damian as he thought about the woman’s words.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Xander didn’t follow Damian and Alya back to Mida Reeves. He stayed in the manor and walked around the garden deep in thought. He glanced back toward the manor with a sigh. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was dating a Wayne, going to  _ marry _ a Wayne,  _ knew _ them since he was young. It just seemed impossible. And then to learn that he was a hero, that they were heroes too.

_ God _ .

That was a lot to wrap his mind around.

Xander sucked in a breath before coughing as smoke surrounded him before disappearing. A man was standing in front of him wearing medieval-esque clothes. “What-Who?” Xander asked and the man chuckled.

“I’ve been watching you, Xander Grayson. Watching you since the day I took your memories,” the man said and Xander glared at him.

“You’re the reason I can’t remember a single thing?” he demanded and the man nodded. Xander rushed forward to attack but went thru where the man was. The man had teleported to a different part of the garden. Xander turned to him and started racing toward the man. They continued this dance for quite some time before the man spoke up.

“Yes. You see, your  _ fiance’s _ mother wanted to send a message. She doesn’t approve of this union. And really, you shouldn’t either. It’s because of  _ Damian _ that you were killed at the age of 11. Talia, Damian’s mother, brought you back to life. Damian needed someone to help him, serve him, protect him. You were the perfect candidate. But that meant your death since they couldn’t have your family looking for you. Then when the temple was attacked, Damian  _ left _ you there to die. Talia once more saved you. After seven years,  _ seven years _ , did Damian decide to get you out of there. You see, Talia was upfront about what she wanted from you. But Damian, oh, he must be lying. Really? Why else would he have abandoned you for seven years in hell?” the man asked Xander shook his head as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“T-there has to be a mistake,” Xander said and the man shook his head. Xander stopped moving then and his mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to say but not finding any. “No,” he breathed out falling to his knees.

“Oh yes. Damian has been lying to you. If he truly did love you he would have told you about this. Instead of hiding it and only telling you a portion. I bet that even with your memories he got you believing him. But not I. I wouldn’t lie to you. And neither would Talia,” the man said walking over to Xander.

_ This can’t be...can it? Is  _ everything _ I know a lie? No...he said he loved me...but how much do I really know? Is this my chance to get free from the lies? _ He thought, not noticing the man getting closer as he gripped his hair tightly. A pain tingling thru his head as he did so.  _ No, he wouldn’t lie...none of them seem like the lying type. They’d need an opening to get this man....to hit him with the potion....maybe if I pretend....that would give them the opening needed. Ya....they said I was a hero....so I’m going to be a hero _ .

Xander looked up and nodded.

“Then let’s face him together,” Xander said pushing himself up to his feet as the man chuckled with a smile.

“Xander! No!” Damian shouted as Xander turned to look. He saw Damian running toward them. Xander took a deep breath thru his nose before letting it out thru his nose. What remorse was in his eyes slipped behind a facade of hate.

“You won’t tell me what to do anymore. I know the truth now. I could never love someone like you. I hate you, Damian. You did this to me,” Xander said, causing Damian to stumble to the ground out of shock. Damian gripped the grass tightly as he looked up at Xander in disbelief.

“No, don’t say that! He’s lying! Don’t trust him! He did this!” Damian shouted and Xander turned away so that Damian only saw his profile. He couldn’t see the tears filling his eyes.

“Why should I trust the person who was the reason for my death?” Xander asked stepping toward the man before smoke encompassed both of them and he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath to pull back the tears. He couldn’t let the villain know that he was faking it.

“Oh, my dear Xander. I know this is hard. But don’t worry. You’ll feel better once you make the brat pay,” the man said and Xander nodded.

“Of course.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“No!” Damian shouted slamming a fist into the dirt as the smoke vanished taking Xander with the man. He gnashed his teeth together as a tear fell down his cheek.

_ He finally knew who was behind this _ .

“Damian! What happened!?” Dick shouted as he and Alya landed on the ground next to Damian and pulled him up while Bruce and Jason stood behind them looking worried. With a wordless and soundless shout, Damian slammed his other fist into the dirt.

“He’s gone. She took him. Talia took Xan and did this. She tricked him into thinking I’m the bad guy,” Damian ground out glaring at the dirt as he pushed his fist down harder.

“Oh baby bird,” Dick whispered pulling Damian in for a hug and rubbing his hands along Damian’s back. Damian didn’t do anything.

He didn’t push.

Didn’t pull away.

Didn’t snarl.

Didn’t do anything.

Except push his head into Dick’s shoulder and take shuddering breaths.

“Talia,” Jason growled out, glaring at the spot that they saw smoke vanish from. “That bitch is going to attack. Most likely soon.”

“Sounds like it. But the question is, will it be on your turf or hers?” Alya asked and the three older Wayne’s shared a look.

“Hopefully our turf,” Dick said and the other two gave a nod of agreement.

“Alya, mind staying with Tim in the cave and helping him? Maybe the two of you will come up with an idea to take Talia and this magic user down,” Bruce asked and Alya nodded as she stood up, the knees of her pants stained green and brown from the grass.

“I’ll also bring Lana,” Alya said and Bruce nodded. The three left leaving Dick and Damian in the garden, knowing they needed it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Damian was beating up a training dummy in the cave when it happened. Smoke filled the room causing everyone to cough. When it cleared it showed the man responsible standing beside Talia. Behind them was Xander who was looking at everyone with a cool neutral expression.

“Xander,” Damian breathed out but everyone heard it in the silence. Xander looked over at Damian and tilted his chin up.

“What do you want?” he asked as the two with him smirked.

“What did they do to you, Xander? Why did you join them?” Damian asked and Xander narrowed his eyes.

“He came to me, Damian. He told me the truth. The truth I needed to hear. I’m glad I forgot about you. I could  _ never _ love you,” Xander spat out, gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists to keep from revealing that he didn’t feel that way.  _ God, please don’t hate me after this, Damian _ , Xander thought as the man and Talia laughed.

“We only told him what he needed to hear, son. You needed to be taught a lesson. So you know how it feels-” Talia said as Damian fell to his knees. “You’re so weak. Your father has made you  _ weak _ . Before you wouldn’t have fallen so easily,” she spat and Damian growled.

“Fa-dad did no such thing,  _ Talia _ . He taught me the truth about you and Ra’s. He showed me  _ love _ . Something you  _ never _ did. And don’t you dare talk about teaching me a lesson. Love isn’t a weakness. Ra’s was wrong. You were wrong. You know  _ nothing _ about how it feels to lose someone,” Damian said glaring at her as his heart clenched in his chest from Xander’s words.

“You don’t know how I felt when I sent you away. And the betrayal I felt when you decided to stay with Bruce,” Talia said stepping forward toward Damian who growled.

“ _ No. It’s you who doesn’t know what it feels like! _ Do you have any  _ idea _ what it’s like having the man you love forget your face? To forget everything the two of you have gone thru? To believe the lies told by the man that did this?  _ No! You don’t!  _ I’ve had to go thru _ each day with the man I love being a shell of who he was!  _ Not being able to talk to him and tell him how much I love him! _ To look at him and see him look at me with so much hatred and listen as he says ‘I hate you’! And it breaks my heart! _ All I wanted was to marry the man I love but you had to intervene and ruin it. You made him hate me because I was stressed trying to find everything quickly to take down the man that did this. To get his memories back so that I could tell him how much I love him. But I can’t. Because of you!” Damian shouted, his emerald eyes glistening with tears but he refused to shed any tears in front of Talia.

Talia could barely think after hearing that. That hadn’t been what she was expecting Damian to do. “Well, you deserve it,” Talia said with a smirk as Xander stepped closer behind her. “You don’t serve any happiness after betraying me.”

“No,” the voice came from behind Talia causing everyone to be surprised. Before she could move, Xander rammed his elbow into the back of her neck and swept her legs out from under her. As she stumbled forward he pulled the sword from her hip out and swung it at her. “He did no such thing. It was  _ you _ who betrayed Damian and caused him, and I, so much pain.”

She pulled out her own blade and stopped the swing quickly. Before the man could step in to help Talia with magic, Lana rushed forward and pulled the man’s head back with an invisible piece of cloth. She kicked his legs out from under him and with a twist, slammed him into the ground and tied the gag into place so that he could speak. She pushed down onto the small of his back and wrenched his arms back to tie them there so he couldn’t do anything and held him there.

The others could only watch in shock as Xander fought Talia ferociously. Xander shouted with every swing, rage filling him as he swung his blade with a purpose. He wasn’t going to let Talia walk free. He swung his blade and twisted Talia’s sword from her hand and caught it. While at first, she was calm, she grew concerned as the fight continued.

She pulled out a dagger and fought with that before Xander knocked that out of her hand. With quick movements, Xander had Talia on the ground, one foot pressing against her chest while he pointed the swords at her throat crossed warningly. “Give him the potion,” Xander ordered glancing over at the frozen family. That had Dick rushing toward the man Lana held and pulled the gag off and poured the contents of the potion down his throat. Plugging his nose and covering his mouth, the man was forced to swallow the contents.

After, the put the gag over his mouth once more.

Damian made his way over to Xander slowly. As he watched, Xander tensed up and started shaking. With a barely audible gasp, Xander’s eyes rolled back and he started crumpling to the ground. Damian caught Xander easily and sat on the floor, holding Xander close to his chest as Tim took Xander’s place and kept Talia from moving.

“Xander....Ya Rouhi?” Damian whispered, watching as Xander’s eye’s flickered rapidly under his eyelids. “Please, Ya Rouhi, please wake up,” he continued to whisper. Xander gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air as he looked around rapidly.

“Ya...Habib Alby?” Xan croaked out when his eyes landed on Damian’s face once more. He raised a hand to cup Damian’s face which Damian covered with his own. “I’m... _ so _ sorry. I didn’t mean a word I said,” he whispered out and a tear finally escaped, rolling down Damian’s cheek to be wiped away by Xan’s thumb.

“No?” Damian asked softly and Xan gave a weak smile as he shook his head.

“No. I said those words to make them think I was on their side. I knew you’d need an opening. I may not have remembered you, but I knew those hateful words weren’t true. It hurt me to say it,” Xan whispered as Damian leaned over and slipped his eyes shut as he rested his forehead against Xan’s.

“I love you so much. I wanted to say it so much but I couldn’t,” Damian whispered, feeling Xan move under him he pulled back. But Xan moved his had to wrap around Damian’s neck and pulled him into a kiss that Damian was quick to return. Damian pulled Xan up so that they were sitting with Xan in his lap, barely hearing their families sighs and cheers of relief. Xan wrapped his other arm around Damian’s neck while Damian wrapped both of his arms around Xan’s waist, pulling him close as they shared a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! So ya, if you couldn’t tell, this is SOOO SELF INDULGENT. I wanted to write this, so you get to read this. I hope you guys enjoy it!! Until next time(more like the next update of ‘A New Hero’)!!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
